Allisia
by exlempode
Summary: When a world-wide criminal is finally caught, the nations are shocked to find out that she is a country, one who had remained hidden and unseen for so long. Allisia, land of illusion, where you never know what is real and what is not. I just had an idea for making up my own country, and here's her story! Rated M for language, blood, that kinda stuff
1. Prologue

"GET THAT BASTARD!" England yelled as they all ran after him. Not too far ahead, what was almost a shadow was trying to evade them. England, Germany, Prussia, Italy, America, Russia and Japan were all after him. This was The Shadow, a wanted criminal throughout the world. He was a thief, a sly liar and an assassin, more skilled with his twin daggers than Belarus. He had always managed to escape any kind of situation, but they finally seemed to have him cornered. He would soon pay for the lies, the murder, the thousands of crimes. A loud bang could be heard as America shot. The Shadow dived to the side, the bullet skimming his leg and causing him to gasp as it tore through skin. As a wall came in sight ahead, they all slowed down and stopped. The Shadow was completely trapped, the seven countries blocking the only exit to the narrow alley. Germany strode forward, a single blow knocking the criminal out cold. "Time to figure out who you really are."


	2. Chapter 1

Denmark carries the limp figure into the interrogation room- the rest of us following him- and sets him down on the floor, binding his hands behind his back and to the stake before stepping back to stand next to the rest of us. England figured it would be best for Sweden, Finland, Iceland, Denmark and myself to be the interrogation first, sense we could joke around but still easily get out the answers we need. I myself and quite curious, I can sense a strange magical aura coming from the figure. Weird... "I know this is a bit strange-" I begin, Denmark interrupting. "Hah! When aren't you strange, Norway?" I look at him with a blank stare, and he quiets down. "I know this is a bit strange, but I can sense an odd form of magic coming from this person." I say, gesturing to the bound form. "I think its using some kind of disguise or trick to make it appear like this"

* * *

He's right. I should've known I couldn't fool Norway, he and Romania are why I have my magic. Mine is just in a different form, with a different purpose. I have made myself almost entirely into a shadow, all colour made extremely dark and my skin and face black blurs. "Not exactly a disguise or trick, but very similar." I say softly. My voice is an odd one. Just a little bit of a Scottish accent, but also mysterious and kinda seductive. It makes them think and wonder, lose focus. Its one of the reasons I've so easily escaped so many times. Finland turns to me with a little squeal. "I-Its awake...!" He seems very nervous, but he is quite a soft one. "Thats the kind of reply I would expect from Latvia, not one of the Nordics. Why so scared Finland, eh?" I smirk, even though they cant see my face. Sweden puts a hand on his shoulder. "Dont worry. I will protect you wifey." He says in that flat voice. Norway steps forward, looking at where my eyes probably would be. "If not, then what is it?"

* * *

I watch her with narrowed eyes. The magic around her seems just a bit like my own, but I cant feel anything else. Its as if everything in front of me is... "Its an illusion. Thats your magic." In front of me, the shadows fade. I am looking at a young girl, probably 17 years old. She has shoulder length, slightly messy dark brown hair, pulled into a short ponytail in back with short bangs framing her face in front. (Quite like when Lithuania has his hair in a ponytail) She wears a dark teal short sleeve, black shorts ending just above her knees, and a brown belt with twin daggers shoved in, one on each side. She wears sneakers, looking to be made specifically for climbing and jumping. Her eyes, though. Her eyes are the strangest thing I've ever seen. They are a mix of any shade- black, white, light grey, dark grey, silver, and just a bit of an icy blue. Swirling. All the colours swirling in her eyes, as if they were cauldrons of paint being stirred. Iceland stares, shocked. "What on Earth?" Denmark gapes. "This guys a chick?! No way!" She smirks, eyes narrowed just a bit. "A bit surprised, I see? Norway's right. Illusion. Thats what you got here. Never knowing what's real, what's fake. It kills those without their wits when they go roaming in my woods." Without a word, Iceland walks out to get the others. She's awake and talking, time to start the trial. With the crimes she's committed, I don't doubt that she'll be dead by morning. Only one thing bothers me. The bullet hole in her leg, the bruise on the side of her head, all of the injuries she sustained last night...Have vanished.


End file.
